


【霆峰】双暗恋真的存在吗-知乎体

by santoulu



Series: 纪念霆哥和峰峰的下一个十年 [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santoulu/pseuds/santoulu
Summary: 存档旧文校园恋爱，双向暗恋的小甜饼。希望看到这篇文字的大家都能开心！
Relationships: 陈伟霆/李易峰, 霆峰 - Relationship
Series: 纪念霆哥和峰峰的下一个十年 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844377
Kudos: 2





	【霆峰】双暗恋真的存在吗-知乎体

【知乎】双暗恋真的存在吗  
匿名用户：最近看了好多小说，双暗恋梗真的是好萌！但是没有恋爱经验的本dog不禁怀疑，真的有双暗恋这种东西吗？喜欢的人的一点一滴按理说自己不是应该最清楚不过？如果喜欢自己为什么察觉不到？希望有经验的聚聚们指点迷津，分享一下！

我是校草 ：  
@世间最美的情郎 谢邀

先说明，我是男生，喜欢的人也是男生，不能接受的话就不要看啦。  
其实我都搞不清楚自己的性向，因为好像除了W以外，对谁都没有感觉【摊手  
没有不适的话，请备好狗粮自行食用。  
哦对了，我也就是单纯写个回忆录一样的，别指望跟看小说似的跌宕起伏。

说是有经验，其实我也只谈过这一次恋爱，也希望是最后一次。  
我和W是高中的同桌，大学的同学，大二的时候我们搬出了学校一起合租，又成为了舍友。  
W是转学生，家里有哥哥有姐姐，是个老幺，但是照顾起人来简直让我怀疑他已经做了爸爸。高中时本人当然也是校草啦，一般教室倒数第二排靠窗户的座位都是像我这样的主角专属，W来了之后就坐我旁边，说什么比我大一点一定要罩着我，听上去帅气的跟黑社会一样，其实当时他笑成牙齿精，加上不利索的国语实在是搞笑好嘛。  
我们教室光照特别好，能把温室里的花朵晒萎了的好，就算拉上窗帘都感觉被阳光直射，脑仁嗡嗡响。W体贴的问我要不要换座，说他皮糙肉厚不怕晒，但本校草还肩负着一国两制和谐发展的使命，能这么欺负人家hkboy吗！  
我们就换座了。  
然并卵，那两天天气太热了，像W校服里根本是空心的，我在半袖的校服里面还套了个白T，装逼害死人哪朋友们。我后来上着课就趴桌上了，应该是中暑了，反正后来就神志不清了，怎么波折到的医务室我也不知道，醒过来的时候都放学了。学校的医务室也不知道是不是为了显示医术高超，非把整个屋子都弄成酒精味，我都怀疑我是被熏醒的。太阳正好落山，金灿灿红彤彤的映在窗帘上，W应该是为了保持通风，搬了把椅子顶着门坐在门口写作业，后来他送我回了家。再后来他知道我家住哪了，就没事约个饭约个球约个电影的，回想起来那个时候除了W我在班里简直是绝缘体啊，这个心机汪。  
W是真的身体力行的罩着我，高三时有个隔壁班的男生非说我抢了他女朋友，要约架为红颜，宝宝冤枉啊。给长的帅的人一条活路吧，我还能拦着别人喜欢我吗╮(╯-╰)╭   
然后不知为何W跟他打了一架，转天乐滋滋的跟我讲他赢了，并且赢得光彩赢得漂亮，不像偶像剧里那种鼻青脸肿，感动的女主一把鼻涕一把泪的，0负伤！光荣！  
讲真，我的同桌让我对整个hk都提高了好感度。

我是高三毕业的时候才意识到我喜欢W的。我估分估的不准，这一来就跟W差了蛮多，班里在传同学录，W在我旁边认真地写，抬头冲我挤眉弄眼的说，这个亲友的地方写你好不好沃。  
折了折了折了，一想到以后上了大学他可能坐别人旁边，也跟那个人说要罩着他，陪他打球唱k看电影，那个人能近距离欣赏W这两年被我熏陶的帅颜，长长的睫毛，我就有一种要煞气上身的感觉。  
不是那种对好兄弟的占有欲，我恨不得拿根链条把他栓我裤腰带上。可是W对我好是真的，他也对别人好呀！要非比较的话肯定我是第一位，但是也许就只是好兄弟呢？像我这样想要他永远只对我好的自私心理，怎么能说呢？我那时候在网上还查了同性恋的定义啦在社会中的地位啦各种各样，被残酷的现实打击的可惨。  
后来我还问过W，万一我那时候心灰意冷就此跟你分道扬镳，会不会现在你都三年抱俩了。结果丫的这都是套路啊，说那个时候他一直偷偷看我填志愿，万一我怂了他就顺着我选的填，怎么样都要进同一所大学。  
然后我第一志愿跟W写的一样，事实证明我估分水平跟颜值成反比，轻轻松松又跟W一起北上~

but我们不同专业，当同桌的这个福利是注定要拱手让人了.....才怪。  
我选修了W的专业课，本想坐在他旁边释放冷气让同学们都明白这是我的领地，结果意外发现！咦！原来W不笑的时候好凶哒！似乎有蛮多女生把W当男神，但是只远观不敢靠近。然后我就心安理得地享受着W的补习，选修课的学分蹭蹭蹭地就拿完了噢耶，顺便还劝W选修了我的专业课，我再帮他补一补这样子相处时间也蹭蹭蹭！真是个机智boy。  
W大学时是舞蹈社的，我在学生会，W跟他那一帮跳舞的兄弟们感情也很好的样子，有那么几次我去找他，就看他们七扭八歪的打来打去在地上倒成一片，W冲旁边那个一直挠他的男生笑的可好看了。没错就是@世间最美的情郎 还叫这个名字你真的不要脸，我打出来的时候都脸红。  
那个时候我跟W一天能凑一块的时间也就只有那么几节选修课，宿舍离得也远，就算去了也不知道说啥，那个凑表脸的还跟W一个宿舍，我有几次去都看W坐在他床上，想生气都没立场。打败爱情的也许就是时间吧。

然后赶上我生日，跟一大堆同学一块开party，生日蛋糕附赠了个帽子，cou，我没戴，W就乐呵呵地顶脑袋上了，不知道还以为他生日。也挺好，显得我们俩关系非同一般。  
散了的时候在路边打车，W一直拖拖拉拉把所有人都送走，剩我们俩在路边站着，他说，我还没送生日礼物呢。然后可害羞的从口袋里掏出了一把钥匙塞我手里，我差点以为这是求婚腿都软了，问他这是啥，他说他在学校附近租好了房子，诚挚邀请我一起合租。  
怕我不答应，手忙脚乱的解释，说他打工有时候回去的晚，不好意思一直打扰舍友休息，学校的门禁什么的也很麻烦，还冲我放电，说你之前不是也说舍友有人打呼噜啊袜子之类的乱丢不卫生嘛，还有人会把女朋友带回来的，我就想要不要一起搬出去啊。  
其实我都快咆哮了，当然好啊！搬出去之后就又是两人世界了！早上不见晚上见的感情蹭蹭蹭！  
但我还是问他，你这意思是你肯定不会把女朋友带回来咯？  
W举手发誓，女朋友哪有你好，你答应我就够啦！  
有人要问了，他都把话说得这么明白了哪是暗恋啊，根本是告白。  
但是！【重点来了拿笔记！  
当你真的喜欢一个人的时候，你会丧失自信，丧失理智，就算对方再直白也会怀疑，也许他就是开个玩笑呢，男生之间这种玩笑不是很正常嘛，万一当真了从此连朋友都没得做可怎么办，本来是亲密无间的好兄弟，这一冲动当了言语上的巨人没准就一夜回到解放前。  
现在你们开着上帝视角，肯定觉得就是一层窗户纸的事，当时面临的可是一道沉重的柜门啊！  
W说那时候他想的跟我差不多，就害怕在他不在的时候有个某某某插入，对我嘘寒问暖而取代他的位置。所以斥巨资租了房子好垄断一切情敌2333

anyway，我们就一起搬了出去，开始同居生活~  
感觉就像又回到了高中时代！不，比高中时代更进一步！  
W早晨会晨跑，我们俩就买了一模一样的运动服，跑完回家洗澡吃早饭，再一起骑自行车上学。我们俩都是十指不沾阳春水的，房子里虽然有个厨房，除了用来煮泡面没有其他意义。大概是下半学期吧，我有一篇论文要赶好几天没好好吃饭，论文是交上去了，我大半夜胃疼得只能蜷在被窝里给W发短信，他火急火燎的从隔壁房间跑过来带我上医院挂水。那次在医院泡了一个礼拜才回家，大概一个月都注意饮食嘛，W陪我喝稀粥喝得瘦成蛇精了。从那之后W似乎就跟他师兄学了做饭，虽然谈不上多好吃，我们吃的是爱情【骄傲脸

中间还有个波折，是W过生日时，舞蹈社那一帮兄弟起哄，说W有喜欢的人了，还藏着掖着不给看。我当时心里就咯噔一下子，W不能喝酒，一喝酒就要傻笑，他听到这些也只是傻笑，脑袋歪在我肩膀上，在我耳边回应说没有，没有，简直不要钱地释放着荷尔蒙。他那些哥们就吵着说这可就不厚道了啊，平时总看你拿着手机，还以为玩游戏呢，结果要么看看相册要么翻翻短信，明摆着等女朋友信息呢嘛。  
我心里又一咯噔，纳尼？我跟W在一块的时候他从来不看手机，难道是怕我尴尬想搬出去才躲着我联系？  
脑洞只要一开就像草泥马一样飞奔，我都替W委屈了，因为不舍得让好兄弟难过，宁愿自己忍辱负重夹在中间受气。我一边不甘心搬离这二人世界，一边心疼W有苦难言。  
好吧，这是我自己脑洞太大了。转天我试探性问了一句，他吓了一跳并拍胸保证，只要我还单着，他就也单着。  
回想起来自从一起住了之后，我们的日常根本就是老夫老妻日常，真想把那个时候的自己一锤子打醒，再一锤子把W也打醒。

捅破这层薄如蝉翼的窗户纸是快毕业的时候了，那年过年，他回hk我也回老家。我可能是年夜饭吃的太油腻了还是海鲜冰啤酒混着来肠胃受不住了，总之晚上一点多躺床上肠胃炎又犯了，并且来势汹汹，吃了药也不管用，第三次从厕所出来时就已经扶不住墙了。我爸妈早就睡了，不想弄醒他们担心我，大过年的也不想叫救护车来，不吉利，我靠着墙给W打电话，就特别想听他的声音，无法接通。  
这么晚了肯定睡了啊，我当时疼得冷汗直流，上吐下泻的，只穿着一层睡衣客厅也没开空调，委屈的快爆炸。我就想，四年了，还没把W追到手，大过年的在这哭得跟傻逼一样，从高中那个人说要罩着我开始，这辈子就已经完蛋。  
想着我就又给W发了条短信，大意就是我现在肠胃炎犯了特别可怜，我想要什么我也不知道，大概就是万一他半夜上厕所看到了短信回复我一个“没事吧？去医院了吗？好点了吗？”我就能撑过去的感觉。  
没想到他一个电话就打了过来，我还没虚弱的喂一声，就问我是不是在家，他马上过来。我心想现在航班都没了，你明天早上过来可能只有尸体了。结果不到一刻钟，我家门就被打开了，W风尘仆仆脸色煞白，我都不知道我们俩谁更惨一点。  
大概还是我惨，W看到厕所边上的我脸色更差了，应该是我那时候落魄得像鬼。  
哦对，高中有几次因为我忘带了钥匙没法进门，就留了一把钥匙在他那备着。为自己的机智点赞！  
W脱了大衣和围巾裹在我身上，话也不说一使劲就把我抱了出去，出租车在楼下等着。W浑身都是冰凉的，只能把我搂得更紧一点，然后我们俩一起抖。  
W似乎也不知道怎么做我才能好受一点，只会用手摸我汗湿的头发，哆哆嗦嗦地亲我的额头，吻我的眼睛，喊我的名字。我心里简直幸福的上天，想说，这他妈疼得值啊！感谢我伟大的母亲今晚做的年夜饭！  
但一激动冷汗就更冒，W的大衣都快被我湿透了，司机师傅也是一路狂飙，我最后只剩下跟自己的意志搏斗：别吐车上啊，不然还要赔钱，本来大过年的他们就加价！  
刚下车我就忍不住了，之前在家里该吐得都吐没了，只剩胆汁胃液混在一起，一股脑全吐W身上了。W一点也没在意，反而先拿袖子帮我把脸擦干净了，而我吐出这点存货之后就彻底脱水了，连对不起都没说。那个惊心动魄的晚上，W抱着我去挂号听诊检查挂水，我只记得W身上好闻的味道，啊喂并不是呕吐物的味道，他进了医院就把那件毛衣脱了，里面那件白衬衣真是香啊，W到底是有多喜欢喷香水啊。  
还有他抱着我二楼三楼四楼的跑，咚咚咚的心跳。

转天我躺在病床上睁眼，W就捂着我输液的手跟小媳妇似的，说他昨天晚上跟家里人吃完饭就马上坐飞机过来了，本来想给我一个惊喜，却被我惊吓的够呛。说着就探身过来亲了我一下，问我昨天晚上听到他说的话了没。  
妈蛋趁人意识不清时告白了吗？！  
结果他又自说自话，问我饿不饿，饿了也吃不了饭，这次只能流食了，先喝水吧。  
W拿着水说，你现在喝水也不方便，还是我来吧。然后他自己喝了一大口，亲了过来。  
我没反应过来呛了一口，咳嗽了两下肚子又疼了起来，W急的搂着我把手伸进来帮我揉胃口。一边揉一边问我还有哪里难受，眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇，声音温柔得让我感觉在做梦。  
闻着这个香水味，听着W的心跳声，我觉得，他妈的什么时候才能再跟我告白一次。

这是一个，双暗恋，当事人都不知道什么时候就变成热恋了的故事。

感觉看了我这篇流水账之后题主会更纠结，其实就是因为人谈恋爱的时候智商低啊【手动再见】

评论区：

世间最美的情郎：喝喝，我不会跟你讲，刚进大学那一年简直是人间炼狱！W那时候每天都瞪我，你能想象到吗，用他那张不笑的！要砍人的脸瞪我！哦你怎么可能想象的出来，毕竟他一看到你就开始摇尾巴，笑得连眼睛都看不见了！那时候你总是用恶毒的眼光看我，在W看来就是对我过分的关注！然后我就被你们两个循环瞪！我招谁惹谁了！BTW你可能不知道他相册里有多少张你睡觉时的照片，有一天我偷瞄到了差点被灭口，据W亲口所述，你所谓的初吻早在高中就被他偷没了。我叫雷锋，不谢。

\----------------------  
拽而有礼拽而不狂：  
大家都说想看热恋的故事，也有哥们儿问我们是怎么跟家里坦白的，那我就再补充一下好啦。  
哎，都上赶着找虐是什么流行趋势？

接着讲好了，我们俩在病床上甜蜜地睡了一觉，早晨W把我叫起来灌了半碗米汤，就拿手机让我给爸妈打电话。当时我就懵逼了，我以为是要马上跟爸妈出柜，就特别怂，结果W就了然的看着我，说你一晚上没回家，爸妈肯定着急啊，刚就来电话了。  
我一只手吊水一只手打电话，跟我爸妈说晚上肚子不舒服就上医院开点药，下午就回家。W拿着毛巾给我擦完脸擦胳膊，然后就出去了。我跟我爸妈打了十分钟左右的电话，W都没回来，我就开始虚了。  
是不是我刚刚一脸没想过要坦白的表情把W伤到了？  
个猪脑子！  
我自责内疚在心里打着草稿写检讨，又过了一个多小时W回来了，手里提着大袋小袋的。哦也对，我昨晚穿着睡衣来的现在也不可能穿睡衣回去，W大概是去隔壁商场买了衣服回来。一看那牌子就知道价格了好吗，W自从有收入之后花钱似流水啊，别说衣服了，就连配件都一个比一个潮。就说已经被我折腾得半死不活的大衣和毛衣，估计价格就能有小半年房租。  
啊跑题了，一炫就停不下来啊【骄傲脸】重点是我要承认错误来着，我抓着他的手，他说手凉就又抽出去，一边收拾东西一边问我难不难受。我说难受，W就急得要按铃，我又拦住他，说心里难受，眼神垂向被子缩起肩膀拉住衣摆。  
大家别恶心啊，W就吃这一套，有求必应，百试百灵！当然，只有我可以( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
然后他就马上过来搂着我啊，问我怎么了，我把脑袋往他衣服里藏，声音小小的，注意声音一定要小小的！小小的才有杀伤力！唉这个年代什么都讲求套路！  
我说我喜欢了你这么多年，喜欢的都快放弃了，我昨晚给你打电话时就想，听到你的声音的话就算死了都成，我不后悔，从高中到现在，从来都不后悔。但还是遗憾，遗憾你没能喜欢上我。就这样你告白还挑我听不见的时候，我现在特别没有实感，会不会这都是我做梦呢，不然怎么可能追你追了这么多年你都没理我，我吐你一身你倒喜欢我了呢。  
W就败兵了，帮我拔了输液针按着，另外一只胳膊圈着我，叹气的声音从胸腔传出来。  
他说，他昨晚没告白，要说的话也就是在我耳边说了几句中意我，他想把告白留到一个隆重的场合来着，比如我生日，这样比较感动。他还说，他对我是一见钟情，从高中时候就没办法把视线移开，到了大学就基本确定终身对象了。还说，明明是他追我，完全没感受到我在追他，不然以他的尿性他怎么可能拖到现在。  
我拧了他一把，他还傻不愣登地笑，说他其实也不知道正式的告白是怎么样的，他会照顾我，就像这么多年一直以来的样子，会一直喜欢我，痴汉我，罩着我，整个人属于我。  
我说，你要是骗我的话就让我暴毙街头。  
W，哇太毒了，童言无忌哦呸呸呸！  
我，不管，如果你不诚实的话，哪怕像偶像剧里那种什么为我好啦善意的谎言啦，只要发现一次！你懂？  
W，拿你没办法，我都听你的。  
我除了描述W笑时是智障不笑时是大佬之外，有没有说过他那口港普猴温柔啊！亚萨西~！  
这还说自己不会告白，我简直想录音好吗，不录音我也永远不会忘的！  
趁着这个气氛，我说我其实想过怎么跟我爸妈说，就是现在我还没反应过来，再怎么说，也等过完这年....W亲了我一口，问我为什么突然说这个，说我们的未来还很长，他不会逼我，等到什么时候合适了他陪我一起去说。  
然后我特感动，我们俩开心的各种亲亲，我说那我也陪你去说，有什么都咱们两个一起面对。结果W完全不按剧本来，说他已经跟家里讲过了，在大二的时候他要搬出学校跟我合租嘛，那时候他跟家里说的就是要跟他喜欢的人一起住，是个男的，这辈子就这样了。  
W在家里是最小的嘛，平时是很受宠，一发表出柜宣言....貌似是哥哥打，哥哥打完姐姐打，姐姐打完妈妈打，妈妈打完自己打。总之一顿爆揍之后他们就释然了，说这样揍你你都不反悔的话就尊重你的想法，什么时候搞定了带人回来看一看，咱们得给人家道歉，就这样被你带上了一条黑路。  
W一边亲我一边说，他特别自私，就算我爸妈不同意他也不想放开我。  
我围笑，你要是敢的话我就暴毙....！  
接下来就是亲，各种亲，使劲的亲，把过去七年的都补上的亲！亲完了换衣服，上出租车也搂着，各种搂着，到我们家楼底下他本来想说不上去了，我又把他拽上了楼。跟我爸妈说昨晚他照顾我啦，W就接受了我们全家的赞美拿了红包走了，在楼下我们俩各种亲，各种亲，各种亲！  
小爷我就是喜欢skinship有意见吗！  
总之新年就这样过去啦！！！

哦差点忘了，安利一下我上面说的辣个拥抱姿势！  
在床上也好沙发也成哪都可以，脑袋搁对方肚子上，胳膊从对方腰后面环过去，这个姿势特别心机！首先香水味浓郁，创造良好的氛围，其次一抬头就能亲，一弯腰就能睡，一转身就能被抱起来，一站起来就开车。  
单身的的朋友们自抱一下找找感觉哈2333333333

回学校之后也一样咯。  
要我说谈恋爱真没啥好讲的，毕竟我们俩之前那七年跟谈恋爱就差了skinship。打个比方，以前W做饭时我在客厅看电视然后等他喊我吃饭，现在W做饭我在客厅看电视，等他过来亲我喊我吃饭。就这个差别，你们要脑补的话就怎么活色生香怎么想就成了。  
啊，最大的变化大概是我们家有了客房？书房？有人来做客的话就是客房，没人的时候就是书房，开心的时候在那里play，不开心的时候W就一个人在那里关禁闭。

跟我妈坦白比我想象中也简单多了。我跟W毕业之后就去跟我妈坦白了，我说你人去就成了，W跟神经病一样选衣服选了一整晚，整理我们家的各种户口本身份证护照存折银行卡账单，睡觉之前还敷了张面膜，说是找他们公司一个女生要的，求妹子的心理阴影面积。  
转天我爸妈坐沙发一边，我W坐另一边，我主动跟W十指相扣，我爸妈一下就明白我什么意思了。然后我们俩就一起跪下了，说这辈子就这样了，您正好也不用受累抱孙子了，您不会面对婆媳战争带娃战争blablabla，并且收获了两个帅气的儿砸，妈妈您一定容颜永驻，我们俩永远爱你敬你孝顺你mua！  
W也表决心，又把永远照顾我啦永远爱着我啦之类的话说了一遍，把那堆证件类的玩意儿摊在茶几上表忠心，最后还视死如归，说如果有什么不满就打他吧？wtf？  
我们俩闭着眼等待皮肉之痛，结果啥也没有，我爸看上去跟没听懂一样呆滞，我妈也一脸懵逼。  
沉寂片刻，我妈问我不是骗她啊，我说不是，您也看到了，中学时我就早恋了，可高中以来这么多年您儿子这么帅一个女朋友也没谈，连暧昧对象都没有，就是因为我心里有人，别人在我眼里都是白菜。  
我爸特别安静，就问我，儿子，你原来只喜欢男生吗？  
我使劲握了下W的手，说不是，我除了身边这个男的，谁都不行，不然你儿子这么帅肯定在大学能搞到不少对象啊。  
我爸妈一直避免跟W眼神接触，也难免，在这之前W简直是“别人家的孩子”，被二老夸得跟花一样，现在这朵花跟我这棵草在一起了.....诶听上去真是天造地设有没有！  
咳咳，正题，我爸妈说要冷静思考一下，我跟W就走了，转天W买了一大堆东西又去了。我爸妈也冷静了，问我俩是不是真的下定决心了，就算所有人都反对也不会散伙吗，如果说让我在他们俩和W中间选的话，问我选谁。  
我还没张嘴W就抢答，说爸爸妈妈都是对我来讲最重要的人，可我们俩也不是一时冲动的关系，七年时间抗战都快结束了，我们俩是真的希望能得到父母的肯定和支持。如果真的非选不可，他也不会放手，会一直等到他们同意的那一天。  
然后我妈就叹了口气，说他们也不是那么不开明的家长，这么多年也多少感觉到了一点，就是没想到是真的，然后开始夸W踩我，W又夸我踩自己，他们客套来客套去，反正最后就是同意啦！耶！

紧接着我们去hk见了W的家长，他一家那国语都可爱的不行，我也半吊子的粤语，后来W还给我翻译，反正他妈妈各种觉得我是被W带跑的，说看长相就知道，这么帅这么乖的孩子就被W诓骗了，一定是他对不起我，于是对我特别好w！  
后来有假期的时候我爸妈去香港玩，顺便双方见了面，依旧是迷醉的双语交流，依旧是互夸互夸and互夸，好的，就像童话故事一样王子和王子过上了幸福的生活！

现在我的粤语都八级了，然而W说话还是一样的......我名字里有个feng，W这么多年了也不知道是不是故意的反正每次都念fong，but他念起来就敲可爱，原谅他了！

有人问我年龄，难道我会告诉你嘛，天真。  
想说十八岁，但一想到十八岁跟W还什么都不是就不爽，那就永远二十二岁好了！

就到这里啦，狗粮吃的满足了吧！  
我去喂我们家hk忠犬了！拜~

end


End file.
